Magnetic resonance fingerprinting (MRF) is an approach to data acquisition, post-acquisition processing, and visualization that permits multiple properties of a tissue or material to be quantified in a non-invasive manner. MRF offers the opportunity to detect and analyze potential indications of physical alterations of tissue or even early indicators of disease.